Sin City: How to Live on the Edge
by Cool70sfreak
Summary: A collection of my own short stories. Please R&R. Story 2 in.
1. Chapter 1

**Sin City:**

**How to Live on The Edge**

**Story 1: Damn Mercs**

Damn Mercs. What a hassle. They never send the good ones after me. Just idiots who think they're so tough just because they can use a gun and are getting paid to do it. Trying to kill me just because I know something I shouldn't.

I see another idiot down this alleway I'm passing and I step back out of view. I pull out my pistol, put the silencer on it, and wait.

But half a minute later, no one comes out of the alley. Did he actually not see me? I peer my head around the corner.

He's not looking down the alley. He's looking up. At the roof of the building to my left. Of course. This guy's bait. The instant he goes down, the guy on the roof fires away. Man, I don't wanna get shot this time. I already have a huge headache...need to lay off on the booze. Gives me monster hangovers.

I pass by the alley and walk into the apartment building. I quietly walk up the stairs. I reach the door, and almost silently open it.

This guy is good. He hears the slight creaking of the door and whirls around, readying his pistol. But my gun is already up and aimed. No one hears me put two bullets into his head. Rest in peace.

I head back down the stairs. I'll leave the bodies. As a warning. I step into the aley. Poor fool. Doesn't know what's happening. I'll make it painless. So he doesn't know what-

BLAM!

Of course. A third. There's a bullet in my right shoulder. Damnit. Got shot anyway.

I do a 180 and shoot the guy who shot me. I remove the silencer and shoot him again. No point in the silencer now.

I turn around and aim my gun.

"Who sent you?"

He doesn't reply, standing, petrified.

"Roark, right?" I walk closer.

"Y-y-yeah," he finally manages to stammer out, "'c-cause you know about-"

"His son. Yeah, it's a scream," I laugh, "Had to get his manhood reattached. Turned him yellow. Doesn't want anyone ruining junior's rep, eh?"

I quickly shoot him. Painlessly put him out of his misery. Geez. Shouldn't have used my right arm. I'm gonna need a huge painkiller. Gotta remove a bullet too. Again. Man, what a hassle. I put my gun away and walk off down the alley, lgithing up a cigarette.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story 2:**

**The Loser Lounge**

Another night...a lonely, desolate, drunken night. Here at my favorite bar...a place I like to call the Loser Lounge. Because that's what most guys are here. Losers. Including me. Most of them fawn over the angel onstage with her cowboy hat and lasso. I just drink my life away. Sometimes, I wonder how nice girls end up on that stage...strange to think about...

"Boy, that Nancy sure is something." I hear from the voice next to me.

"Yeah, yeah, Marv," I reply. I take a big swig, then continue, "We heard you the first hundred times." Then I laugh and clap his shoulder. "Hey, Shellie!" I call across the room.

Shellie, the barmaid, walks over here and asks, "Yeah, what do you want, Steve?"

"Could you get me another beer please? And one for Marv too, on me."

"Sure thing." She says, and walks away.

"Hey, thanks Steve," Marv says, "God knows I could use an extra beer,"

Next thing we know, Shellie is back, with two beers. I tell her to add it to my tab for tonight; this won't be the last beer I drink in here.

"Cheers, Marv." We clink our bottles.

Just after we finish drinking down a bit, these loud college idiots bust in, acting like they own the place. They're already drunk, and still want more.

Yeah, it's trouble alright. They're walking up in front of the stage, pushing people out of they way, whooping and hollering. Good. Been a few days since I taught someone a lesson.

Here they go. Calling Nancy names I won't mention. Because she doesn't deserve it...no woman does. They cheer too. She just ignores them, going on with her act. Marv stares at them in a fury. I stand up.

"I wouldn't do that," I simply say.

They all look over my way and laugh. Then the leader-I can tell he's the leader, from his jacket and that annoying smirk on his face-steps forward.

"Ooooh," he says, mockingly, "Looks like mister wimp is gonna threaten us to death."

Big mistake. Marv stands up, "You insulting my friend here"

Their laughter stops. The leader tries to act like he's still cool. "Hey, we're just joking around. No trouble right?" Then he adds, "Just tell your shrimpboat 'friend' to watch what he says."

"Shrimpboat, huh?" That's it. They're about to learn two lessons the hard way; first, and most important, never insult a woman. But second...I may be a loser, but damnit, I'm a loser who can fight.

Everyone except for them is silent. Even Nancy has stopped. She's just watching on with interest.

"Sit down, Marv." I say, "I got these guys."

"You sure, Steve?"

"Yeah. They insulted me. They're asking for it."

Marv sits down and smiles, "Alright then. I'll just enjoy the show.

"That goes for you too, Nancy."

Nancy just smiles, shrugs, and steps back.

"Now...who wants some first?" I ask.

They all laugh. Then one of them comes up and says, "Alright, c'mon! I'll give you the first hit!"

Bad choice. "Okay." I land him a pretty good one on his head. He falls back. Out cold. Tch. Aren't guys made of stronger stuff these days?

The others look down at him, then stare at me. I grin and just stand there.

The other four rush at me and I knock them down easy. Then I pick up the leader by his collar and say, "If there weren't any ladies in here, I'd cuss you out like a southern redneck! Now you take your moron friends back to whatever fraternity you're from, and tell all the guys there never to speak rude to a woman, understand?!"

He nods, nervously.

"And if I ever see you here again, I won't be so kind. If you bring all your frineds and gang up on me, maybe you can take me down. **Maybe.** But Marv over there...heh,he's a different story." Throwing him down, I finish, "Now get outta my sight, and take **him** with you," I say, gesturing to the first guy. I laugh as they limp out as fast as possible, two of them dragging the guy I knocked out.

I sit down and things start to go back to normal, when the door opens. I sigh and turn around. They want more...? "Oh, hi Dwight,"

"Steve, Marv," He says.

"Hey, Dwight!" Marv says, not turning from the stage. Nancy's started up again.

Dwight finds a seat in the corner and Shellie goes over to him, smiling, asking him what he wants.

Marv says, "Boy, that Nancy sure is something."

I take another drink.

Welcome to the Loser Lounge.


End file.
